mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Wario
Wario is Mario's arch rival. Wario is a greedy treasure hunter and hosts his own WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgames. In M.U.G.E.N, he was created by Warner and he's a KOF styled character with a lot of powerful specals and combos. He does have alot of invincibity frames in his attacks. For example, when he uses his WarioPunch or Crockofire, he becomes invincible for a short time. Gameplay Wario's gameplay is very regular. It is a 4-buttoned character that is large and walks kind of slow, so you can hit him with projectiles easily. His AI is normal, too. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Hammer Punch Swing - D, DF, F, x/y Low Blow - D, DF, F, x/y, D, DF, F, x/y Wario Tackle - D, DF, F, x/y, D, DF, F, x/y, D, DF, F, x/y Shoryuwarioken - F, D, DF, x/y Crock - D, DB, B, x/y Wario Punch - D, DB, B, a/b 'Hypers' Wario Combo Punch - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a/b (Requires 1 power bar) Crockofire - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, x/y (Requires 1 power bar) Combos Being a KoF styled character, Wario has a few but very high damaging combos. You can use his kart to trip his foe and use his 3 hit combo system and follow it up with ether his Wariopunch or Crokofire (or both if you have extra super energy). History and Voice edits The first version of Wario (by Warner) was a spriteswap of Big Eli's Big Eli character (without permission). During that time, Judgespear has made some voice changes over the old version of Wario. His high pitch sounds are replaced by lower ones. After @ndroide released his edit of Wario, whiched fixed almost every problem with Wario being a spriteswap, Judgespear was busy editing Homer at the time and didn't have time to edit Wario again, so Barrysun took the job of editing his soundpack. Barrysun's version made use of some of @ndroide's older voicepack for the older Wario, but later, made some changes further for his own style. Barrysun's voicepack contains his voices from Mario Party 2, Wario Land 4, and Brawl. God Wario This is a overpowered version of Wario with a bad pallette made by Prince Doopliss. Insult to injury he has high health and defense. Download here. FrancoIIIOliquino's version His version is a palette swap of Super Mario when it was 100% complete. It is not good as it only has two sounds,which are constantly used, and other voices of Mario . Pingurules' Super Edit! Wario An edit out of FrancoIIIOliquino's version,this version has more sounds added to it, most Mario sounds replaced with Wario sounds(except the Super Jump sound) and it has a special intro against Super Mario (ShinRyoga's version/Pingurules' version). His fireball attack has been replaced with a fart attack, and the same goes for the Super Flame attack. The sounds are taken from Warner's Wario when it had a high voice. More palettes were added to it as well. This version of Wario is the only other decent version,apart from Warner's version. SNS' version(SSBB) This Wario is made by SNS. It is liked and disliked by many people because of the CNS coding, overpowered AI (although sometimes it fails and leaves Wario open for attacks and makes him easy to beat), poorly ripped sprites, and most of the attacks being really quick and unblockable. Pesky Plumber Wario Another poorly-made version, but it's not as bad as SNS' version. This Wario only has simple attacks and barely can jump. His sound file was taken from Warner's Wario. Wario In A Go Kart This version of Wario was made from an anonymous creator. Only uses one move, no specials or hypers. The sprites came from the Mario Kart game boy game. Whack-a-idiot's Wario This version of Wario was a WIP by Whack-a-idiot. The sprites are from the Wario Land 4 GBA game. It is unknown when it will be finished. KoopaKingdom.com's Wario KoopaKingdom.com has made a different version of Pesky Wario, but sadly it is a unfinished swap of Jax. As it still has sprites of him. LUIGIMAN's Wario This version of Wario has Super Star Saga styled sprites, one of his moves plays the Six Flags song. But the coding is a bit messy, his moves are unpleasantly out of use, and also makes one clone out of himself. SMB3 Wario This version of Wario has custom sprites styled as if you're playing as him in SMB3. This Wario plays just like the ol' classic NES Mario. Omega Wario This version of Wario is offline, but must assume this was a Omega Tom Hanks swap. Mario11766's Wario This version of Wario uses Warner El Toxchic's Wario sprites. It has a different idle stance, a tougher AI that can beat Super Mario, and it is a spriteswap of Kung Fu Man, even though Wario was a spriteswap to begin with. it's a bit cheap though. mariotime's Wario This Wario uses edited sprites from Wario land 4 for GBA. It's moveset is based on Wario's Super Smash Bros Brawl moveset. This Wario can't use the final smash to turn into Warioman though... Unknown Edit This Wario is an edit of Warner's version the only differences are that the y scaling has been changed to 0.7 instead 0.3 and a couple of sound edits. Arcade Wario This version of Wario is based off of the Mario Bros. arcade game. The sprites are from Wario Ware Inc. for GBA. SNES Wario This version of Wario is custom made with the style Super Mario World for SNES. It has plain weak attacks and has no specials or hyper moves. Videos Video:Sasuke Vs Wario|A video of LUIGIMAN's Wario Video:Y300(Y92) MUGEN - Wario(me) vs. His Retarded Self Video:MUGEN Team Mario VS Team Paper Luigi Video:WD Mugen All-Stars 26 Great Wario vs. Bowser Video:BS Wario Mugen 12 Super Mario! Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros CharactersCategory:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:MalesCategory:HumansCategory:Cheap Characters